Windham Castle
Keukenhof Castle is the home of Swiss Ninja and his Family. History Keukenhof in English means kitchen garden, so Keukenhof Castle means Kitchen Garden Castle. It is where Swiss Ninja and some of his family lives. It is in the outskirts of Zürich. When Swiss Ninja moved into Zurich, he and other penguins help build the castle. Design The Castle is divided in two sections, The outer wall/building, and the Inner wall/building. Interior The first floor of the inner building is decorated with Knight's armor, portraits of art, and a golden throne. (this is obviously Swiss Ninja's throne room.) A staircase goes up to the next three floors. The Second Floor has three rooms, the dining room, the Kitchen, and the food Storage room .The Third floor has four rooms. The biggest room is filled with books from all around the Antarctic(a private library). The Next room is the kitchen; it has a door that goes into the garden. The Kitchen connects into the third room, the dining room. The Dining Room has a large long table with many chairs and lots of decorations on the wall. The dining room finally connects to the Living Room. The Living Room is a nice, comfy room that has a couch, chairs, a TV, a Computer and a fireplace. There is a sliding door that connects to the Garden. Next, is the The Fourth floor has many rooms. The rooms are mostly the bedrooms of Swiss Ninja and his family. There is a bathroom on the fourth floor and on the second floor. The Outer wall/Building is full of art and special rooms. There are three floors. The First floor has nothing but Knight's armor and a staircase. The Second Floor has a room full of different kinds of weapons. the third floor has a small chapel, where Swiss Ninja goes to for peace and quiet. The next room is Swiss Ninja's private laboratory. The laboratory is one room that has many Graduated Cylenders, Thermometers, Beakers, Scales, Microscopes, and a realistic Flight Simulator. There is another room, but it is only used for special occasions. Exterior There are two courtyards. The Inner Courtyard and the Outer Courtyard. The Inner Courtyard is in the middle of the Inner Wall/Building on the second floor. It is filled with beautiful plants that bears succulent fruit and vegetables. It is called the Kitchen Garden, or the Keukenhof. The side of the wall with the garden has hanging grape vines. The Outer Courtyard has more plants that bear fruits and vegetables. The Garden The garden has a lot of plants. There are many different kinds of trees, bushes, and flowers in the garden. there are also vines hanging from the wall around the castle garden. Here are some fruits and vegetables that grow in the garden. Lord Swiss Ninja keeps the garden a certain temperature so the garden doesn't freeze. Fruits and Vegetables That Grow in The Garden *Apples *Pears *Peaches *Apricots *Plums *Oranges *Bananas *Grapes *Watermelons *Mushrooms *Carrots *Potatoes *Tomatoes *Lettuce *Onions *Garlic *Pumpkins *Cucumbers *Asparagus *Brussel Sprouts *Green Beans *Lima Beans *Kidney Beans *Zucchinis *Cantaloupe *Dell Peppers *Jalapenos *Pickles Tours Tours are held on every Tuesday. (Except for holidays.) There are specific times when there is an available tour guide. There are seven tours every Tuesday from 9:00 AM to 5:50 PM. Swiss Ninja personally takes the tour around the castle going into many of the rooms except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. In order to have a tour, penguins must book a tour online on the castle's website: www.Keukenhof Castle.sn Schedule Times *9:00 AM - 9:50 AM Tours *10:00 AM - 10:50 AM Tours *11:00 AM - 11:50 AM Tours *12:00 PM - 2:00 PM Lunch Break *2:00 PM - 2:50 PM Tours *3:00 PM - 3:50 PM Tours *4:00 PM - 4:50 PM Tours *5:00 PM - 5:50 PM Tours Nightmare's Revenge The Keukenhof Castle is a place in the video game Nightmare's Revenge. Trivia *Keukenhof is a Dutch name *No one is sure why Swiss Ninja has a laboratory in the castle; some say that Swiss Ninja likes to play on the Flight Simulator and look at cells through the microscopes. *The keukenhof library has a wide selection of books that can date back as far as the HPC. Picture Gallery Keukenhof Library.png|This is the Keukenhof Library At home in the castle edited-1.png|This is SN and his pet puffle in the living room. See Also *Swiss Ninja *Maddieworld *Zurich *Chateau Jsudsu Category:UCSN Category:Rooms Category:Royalty Category:Places Category:Family of Swiss Ninja Category:Castles Category:Homes Category:Schloss